drednotiofandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog
August 1: Version ℵ25 Fixed an exploit that allowed ships to drop starter items and trash ammo. Thanks, Jack Sparrow. New damage system enabled for the overworld: Destructible blocks can now be damaged by any type of player bullet. Breaker ammo still destroys blocks in one hit (bonus damage is applied to blocks). Treasure blocks will drop their treasure before they are fully destroyed. New Green Bots added to Sparrow: Only two will spawn at a time. Move more often and are faster than other bots. Have more health than other bots of the same size. Fire more bullets that push objects, but do less damage. Always drop two very rare items on death. Changes to zone regeneration: Zones will now only regenerate when 90% of the map is destroyed. There will be a 10 minute delay before regenerating the map. The regeneration timer will be visible during this time. Zones no longer use a fixed seed, and will generate with a new seed each regeneration. The pits no longer fully regenerate. Instead, a new treasure block will spawn every 5 minutes. The map starts with a single layer of treasure blocks (5-6 per pit). Changes to overworld drop boxes. These are not the final changes I intend to make, and are mostly quick fixes to help deal with unwanted drops and spam: Boxes now have 300 HP. Boxes have a 5 second delay before they can be damaged, to prevent accidentally damaging ship/bot drops. Boxes can not be damaged by bots. Box de spawn time decreased from 60 minutes to 10 minutes. The de spawn timer now functions as 1 HP damage inflicted every 2 seconds. Ship loot droppers will pause dropping if more than 500 drops are in the world. Changes to UI, etc: Made join buttons green to better indicate that they should be clicked. Renamed "team" to "ship" in most places, to increase clarity, and because there are several alliances with many ships. Renamed "Team Manager" to "Crew Control" and switched icons to increase clarity. Removed some old information from help/quick start. Lowered Shield Booster use time from 3 to 2 seconds. Increased Recycler yield from 50% to 80%. Decreased metal drop rate by 5% and increased explosives drop rate by 5%. Adjusted player spawning fallback algorithm to not spawn players in solid objects. Enabled starter items in the "Give Item" menu in the Cheat Menu. Added block coordinates to debug info. July 27: Version ℵ24+ Hatches no longer primarily pull from an internal buffer. Ships will only be able to pick up an item if there is a clear hatch for the item to spawn at. The internal hatch buffers have been preserved, but items will not be placed in the buffer in most situations. Whitelisted filtered hatches (orange) will take priority over other hatches when deciding which hatch to spawn an item on, as long as one is clear. Lowered the update auto-restart time to 10 minutes on the main servers. Added more thorough checks for Expando Box expansion, to prevent them from getting stuck and doing strange things. Added countermeasures against expando-boxes glitching out of ships. Their items will be sent to the ship's hatch buffer if this happens. Added countermeasures against internal networking issues that lead to very strange bugs. July 25: Version ℵ24 Made new, smaller inventory UI. Adjusted the way certain events are networked internally to prevent desyncs. Switched to safe item spawning for block destruction. Increased the number of network workers per server from 2 to 3. Updated the string table used for network message compression. Fixed render bounds on pit loot signs. Re-adjusted the physics engine settings. Should reduce instability and some of the networking issues. Removed physics dependencies from credits. Removed reference to hammer from help screen. July 18: Version ℵ23 Adjusted physics engine settings to prevent objects from sinking into each-other and preventing objects on ship hulls from being built. Should also reduce objects getting stuck on internal collider edges. Changed world collider generation so areas are no longer hollow. This should prevent some clipping/other bugs and involve less colliders overall. Added an extra layer of tiles to world borders, to reduce cases where objects could clip out. Most objects now use the safe item spawning code used by turrets when destructed. Timed actions will now cancel if the browser window is not active. Added a 10 minute delay between serving video ads to a user. Removed countermeasures for trash ammo spam, it can now always be crafted. Trash ammo can now be placed in ejectors, but will be deleted instead of ejected. Trash ammo will not be dropped by destroyed ships. Trash ammo now randomly decays. It will decay in item form and in expando-boxes. It has a half-life of roughly 10 minutes, which may be adjusted in the future. Fixed a bug that caused ship controller information to be incorrectly synchronized. Removed preformatted text from changelog. July 11: Version ℵ22 Switched to a new physics engine, again. There may be some issues with the new engine, but overall performance should be much better. Made some slight changes to player movement code to prevent bugs with the new engine. July 4: Version ℵ21 Added turret controllers, which can be used to control two turrets simultaneously. Adjusted treasure tile spawns. They now spawn every two minutes in Sparrow, instead of all at once when the map resets. The treasure tiles in The Pits remain unaffected. Adjusted behavior of burst turrets. They now always fire 4 shots, unless they run out of ammo. Expando box collision box made slightly smaller, should fit through 2-wide hallways without getting stuck now. Expando box no longer displays item count when zoomed out. Changing door/spawn permissions has been restricted to captains due to potential for abuse. Trash ammo is no longer dropped by blue bots. Fixed a bug that allowed an unlimited amount of material to be stored in fabricators. Added off-screen culling to renderer, which should improve performance when many ships are in an area. Fabricators now have simplified, low-lod rendering when zoomed out, due to the large amount of them in some ships and the complex rendering code. June 20: Version ℵ20 Added a cheat menu which can be accessed by team captains on the test server (test.drednot.io). Added Expando Boxes, which can be used for bulk item storage. As the name implies, will expand to the size of its contents. Uses half the space of stacked items. Slides easily along the ground. Fixed a duplication bug involving ship loot generated by player inventories. Thanks dhayi, skuolls, and hasitha for testing/reporting. The duplication bug fix combined with changes to item pickup code will likely remove 0x item stacks. Sorry to anyone who was collecting them. June 14: Version ℵ19 Filters can now be applied to item hatches. Adjusted loot drops. Red bots now only drop resources. Blue bots drop ammo and rare items. All rare items (RC/Burst/Auto) now have the same drop chance. Item shredders are now craftable again. Old shredders will be made "golden" to compensate for their previous rare status. Moved item hatch and ejector to machine fabricator's recipe list. Increased wrench and shredder craft time & cost. Shredding rare/starter items is no longer restricted to captains. Instead, these items will take longer to shred. Timeout for picking up items ejected from your own ship has increased to 30 seconds. This is intended to counter potential attempts to abuse hatch filters to move items within a ship. Added link whitelist to the profanity filter. Disabled the warning about blocks blocking actions. Mouse release events are no longer blocked, which fixes an issue with sliders in firefox and might resolve some other weird behavior. Escape key presses are now always captured by the input system, which should simplify some of the garbage UI code. June 9, 2019: Version ℵ18++ Fixed issue with actions through walls and doors not being blocked properly, slightly extended the range that walkways can be reached through. June 8, 2019: Version ℵ18+ Items inside of walkways should now be accessible. Actions on objects on the other side of walkways are still blocked. Slightly increased object use range. Several small fixes to styling and menu HTML. June 7, 2019: Version ℵ18 Added three different fabricator types for crafting specific kinds of items. The old generic fabricators are now legacy fabricators and can transition into any of the new types. Added a minimap, which replaces the inventory UI when zoomed out. It only shows locations of portals and of your ship. Adjusted crafting time/recipes of many items. Lowered the crafting time of shield boosters and blocks, and lowered the cost of shield boosters. Item nets can no longer be built on top of. Any stations on item nets will be destructed. Wall blocks and doors above a user's rank will now prevent them from using objects on the other side. Blue bots now apply a force proportional to object mass on hit. They should no longer launch small ships out of the map. Now using Preact to render UIs. Currently only used for scoreboards, but will extend to other UI components in the future. Hopefully fixed parts of the crafting UI drawing over each-other at low resolutions. June 3, 2019: Version ℵ17++ Updates to advertising code. May 31, 2019: Version ℵ17+ Fixed issues with bounding box queries that allowed players to jump in midair. May 31, 2019: Version ℵ17 Added walkway blocks, which players can stand on but items fall through. Added item net blocks, which block items but not players. Destroyed ships will now respawn in a random spawn Zone (either Finch I or Finch II). Team manager now sorts users by online/offline status, then rank, then playtime. Added a profanity filter which filters user/team names, chat/comms messages, and team MOTDs. It can be made less aggressive in the user settings. It can technically be disabled completely, but you should probably just use external communications if you don't want to deal with it. Chatting and using the Comms station will now reset the AFK timer. Editing the MOTD should also now reset the timer, as long as you are actively typing. Made some adjustments to world colliders that should improve performance somewhat. Adjusted the way active UI elements are handled, which should allow more elements in sub-menus to be focused, and should de-focus elements when the game view is clicked. Replaced the volume bar with a slider input that can be adjusted with the keyboard if desired. Fixed a bug that caused ship mass to compound when expanded or shrunk. May 21, 2019: Version ℵ16+ The physics tickrate was restored to its previous value. Mitigations for "physics tunneling" were adjusted: Max speed for objects in ships was lowered to 30m/s from 40m/s. Items that glitch out of ships will be returned to the ship's item buffer. Updated help with correct information about derelict timers. Fixed styling on chat. Width should now be constant and close buttons shouldn't draw over other UIs. Fixed a bug that allowed blocked fabricators to drop items immediately after loading a save. May 17, 2019: Version ℵ16 Added a settings menu with an option to backup/restore account keys, and a volume control. Includes a profanity filter setting which is currently non-functional. Adjusted styling of windows and UI elements. Changed derelict timer duration. Now runs for 30 seconds in safe zones and 5 minutes in all other zones. All ships that complete the derelict timer will now be saved instead of destroyed, regardless of zone. Note that this is not a recommended method of saving. When selecting an RC turret to fire, turrets with the more ammo should now be prioritized. Rare loot is now only obtainable in PvP zones. Treasure block spawn rate has been slightly increased. Overworld rooms/passages have been made wider in PvP zones, and slightly wider in non-pvp zones. Added a minimum ship size (4x4 ship blocks). Lowered damage dealt by blue bots. Doubled tick-rate of physics simulations. Capped velocity of objects inside ships to 40m/s. Objects that glitch out of ships will be deleted, or respawned if a player. Hopefully fixed a bug which caused world physics to not be generated by clients. Fixed a bug in the physics engine which caused severe performance degradation over time. Disabled item cursors and mouse-over object names when zoomed out. May 7, 2019: Version ℵ15+ Fixed players not being detected by physics queries. Fixed some performance issues with the way vectors are retrieved from the new physics engine. Fixed players being able to damage each-other in PvE zones with sniper rounds. (Thanks Skuolls, ljoi, jjpthekiller, and Reetus for reporting this!) Boxes dropped by destroyed ships now have a delay before they can be picked up. May 6, 2019: Version ℵ15 Added item ejector, which takes 3 seconds to eject a stack from the ship. This can not eject starter items or trash ammo. Disabled PvP damage in "Finch" zones. Added zone "Sparrow". Is larger than "Finch" zones. PvP damage is enabled in this zone. Added new bot variants that do contact damage, which can be found in the "Sparrow" zone. Renamed zone "Hydrovia" to "The Pits". Updated boulder sprite. PvP damage is still enabled in this zone. Added Doors and Spawn Points to random loot table. Removed crafting recipe for shredder. It will still be obtainable as a random drop until next update. Overworld drops dropped by players have a 3 second delay before they can be picked up by their dropper. Overworld drops dropped by bots now have a random velocity applied to them. Implemented a new scoring system that deducts points when items are dropped. All scores have been reset. Crew can now edit door and spawn ranks. Door and spawn ranks now default to the rank of their builder. The R key can now be used as a shortcut for secondary item actions. Added ship shield/crit bar to the HUD. Adjusted fabricator appearance. The material display now appears on the right side, so manufactured items shouldn't block it. The orientation of this display is now consistent with the UI. Renderer optimized, it should be about 4 times faster. Switched from box2d to nphysics for physics, which appears to be about 30% faster in some cases. Fixed a bug that allowed players to jump any time their feet were inside of doors. Fixed a bug that allowed players to cram many items into a small space by disconnecting. Added twitter link to main page. The credits page now contains a much more comprehensive list of libraries and their licenses. April 20, 2019: Version ℵ14+ Fixed save issues with Recyclers. April 20, 2019: Version ℵ14 Added Ship Shrinkinators. Added Comms Stations. Added Rank-Restricted Spawn Points. New spawn logic works as follows: Attempt to spawn the player at a random spawn point exactly matching their rank. Attempt to spawn the player at a random helm. Attempt to spawn the player in a 1x2 space without solid blocks. Added Rank-Restricted Doors. Added Recycling Station. Returns approximately 50% resources used to craft items. Does not work on uncraftable items. Added new rare drops. Added a "Demote Self" option to Team Manager, which can be used to remove a saved ship from your menu. Ammo Rebalancing: All ammo types except trash and breaker now craft 3 shots per craft. Sniper ammo has been slowed and has reduced damage (same as standard). Breaker ammo has increased speed and is cheaper, but has slightly reduced damage (twice standard). Adjusted drop logic so turrets can't be used to store infinite ammo/turrets. More objects will likely be switched to this new drop logic in the future. Rare drop rate from bots was greatly increased. Metal drop rate from bots was decreased by 5%. Embiggeners are no longer restricted to captains. Updated item hatch, turret base, packaged helm, and shredder sprites. MOTD text should now wrap properly instead of scrolling horizontally. Chat text should now wrap properly instead of being hidden. Ships now have a higher base shield HP, and receive less HP bonus for increased size. Fixed lag causing crafting, inventory, and audio events to be ignored by the client. Fixed saved ships being displayed when using an invite link. Fixed chat messages intended for a single person being sent to all players on a team. Improved changelog formatting. April 11, 2019: Version ℵ13 Persistence: All ships are now saved. Captains can now use a button in the team manager to kick all players and save their ship when in a safe zone. Derelict ships in safe zones will also still save. Ships are auto-saved every ten minutes (in case of crashes) and upon timed restarts. Saves will eventually be deleted if too old, or on game-wide resets. I will decide what the conditions are for deletion soon. Team Manager Updates: Added Team MOTD boxes which can be edited by captains (suggested by discord user @33333). Many internal changes made for persistent saves. Auto-Promotion has been globally disabled. "Invited" rank changed to "Crew". Invited players will have their rank set to "Crew". Captains now have sub-ranks, so that a captain will be able to demote a captain they promoted. Captains can freely promote/demote players between Guest, Crew, and Captain. Added the ability to kick players without banning them. Removed confirmation dialogs for rank changes, bans, and unbans. Unbanned players are no longer automatically set to "Invited"/"Crew". Added a notification about the team manager that is shown when a captain is first promoted. Guests can no longer join a team set to "Private"/"Invite Only", even if they have previously joined. The team manager will now show at most 8 sessions/names per player. Online sessions are prioritized. Removed captain icons that appeared above captain's heads. Adjusted styling for developer names in game and in chat. Test server operational, added notifications and a separate server list. Safe zones now have 4 portals each, to prevent blockage. Teams now have their scores reset to zero on destruction, instead of halved. Teams now have 4 digit randomly generated hex codes to help tell similarly named teams apart. Added a cap of 50 stacks of trash ammo. It will be less likely to successfully craft as you approach this cap. Map regeneration time increased to 4-6 hours. Fixed networking issue that caused mass-disconnects. Fixed bug that allowed players to delete items with no shredder. Fixed bugs with player inventory display not updating. Added better disconnect messages. Embiggeners are now restricted to team captains due to potential for abuse and lack of a way to undo them. Added a 4 connection limit per IP, and rate limited joins per IP. Added a limit of 3 new/loaded teams per IP, and 1 new/loaded team per IP per 10 minutes after that. Improved handling of mouse button releases. Bots should no longer target deleted ships. April 11, 2019: Version ℵ12+ (Originally released April 1, but rolled back due to severe network issues.) Added special starting items, which have a blue outline. These are functionally identical to their counterparts, except it will be impossible to transfer them to other ships. Only captains and admins can shred rare items and starting items. Added a multi-slot player inventory. Currently has three slots, but may be increased or decreased in the future. Added Hydrovia. Increased explosive drop rate by 10%, and decreased metal drop rate by 10%. Adjusted ship thrust. Larger ships still have increased thrust, but it does not increase linearly with mass. Larger ships will handle more sluggishly. Halved turret crafting time - they're pretty useless compared to RCs and more advanced weapons I intend to add down the line. Ships can now drop their blocks as loot. Changed "GM" to "Dev" in chat, team manager, etc. Increased server query timeout in menu, and made it switch query ports on each query. This is still really crummy code, but it should break less often. Kicked players now have their connections closed properly. This should help me get to the bottom of network issues. Fabricator job progress now resets when cancelling jobs, fixing an exploit and a graphical glitch. March 30, 2019: Version ℵ12 Added server selector. Invites and cookies should now work with any server. Will try to get a European server set up soon. Non-safe zones now regenerate every 3-4 hours. Their layout and portals will remain the same, but minable treasure blocks will spawn in different locations. Saved ships now have a SAVED label in the start menu, and don't count toward the team count. Saving ships no longer deducts points. Added a 5 minute AFK kick timer. Added server lag countermeasures. Ships using more than 30% of a tick's time will tick and send network updates more slowly. Restored RC Turret aim angle reverted to previous, wider limit. Removed all ship friction. This should help allow smaller ships escape being rammed into walls. Changed player collider in an attempt to improve platforming physics. Not sure it made any difference. Tried to make edge work and gave up. Added a warning for edge and safari users. Fixed at least one of the issues that was crashing the server. March 26, 2019: Version ℵ11 Added a new Freeport zone. The zone graph was updated such that Freeport zones only connect to single Finch zones. The Team Manager now attempts to detect aliases by IP and ban by IP. The Team Manager now sorts all online players before all offline players. The Team Manager can now be closed using the Escape key. Many adjustments to object and item interactions: Placement / Destruct rates increased for all objects and blocks, as well as shredders and embiggeners. Selection boxes are now the correct size. I have no earthly idea why they were half as wide as they should have been. Line of sight checks on building now actually work. Line of sight checks now only check for walls and won't be blocked by items. All blocks, including ladders, now properly block buildings. Use distance is now calculated by the distance to the edge of an object, rather than the distance to the center. Custom cursors added for wrench, shredder, and shield booster. Modified embiggener cursor to show distance. Reasons for use failure are now only displayed when attempting to use an unusable object and should be more descriptive. Objects are now generally usable while holding items. Holding left click is no longer required to use items with a use duration. To cancel an action, right click or drop the item. Right clicking now opens a menu that lets you select which action to perform. Embiggener axis is now a per-player setting that is independent of individual embiggener items. Added new derelict logic that allows high scoring ships to be saved: Ships that go fully derelict in Freeport or another safe zone, and have 10,000 points or more will be saved. This is NOT hard persistence. These saved ships will not survive server restarts or crashes; however, I will try to provide even more advance warning of restarts. Saved ships will be removed from the world and their objects will stop being processed. Their health will not passively regenerate. Saved ships will have their scores halved. The 10,000 point requirement is only checked before this deduction. Saved ships will be hidden from the in-game scoreboard, but will still be visible to anyone allowed to join in the starting menu. Any loot dropped by derelict ships in safe zones will be sent to ajoining non-safe zones. Pressing the Escape key should now close chat in all situations. The "Send" button in the chat dialog now actually works. Vertical expansion with embiggeners should no longer break Helms or Fabricators. Fixed ships dropping stacks of metal larger than 16. Ships can no longer teleport within 3 seconds of spawning. This should prevent accidental teleports when spawning near a portal. RC turrets now have the correct rarity color on overworld drops in all cases. RC Turrets now have a reduced (~90 degree) aim limit angle, and are less likely to fire if their target isn't within the limit. This is intended to make them easier to control. Made the fabricator larger and made its build box consistent with its bounding box. Added admin cheats so I can admin abuse properly. Updated captain icon, player, wrench, shredder, and thruster sprites. Prevented turrets from being able to shoot forever if their ammo is bugged. March 16, 2019: Version ℵ10+ Added information about portals to Help. Removed the new starting items from ship loot drops. Prevented worlds from getting frozen while searching for spawn positions. Ships now have a maximum size of 80x80 blocks, or 10x10 overworld blocks. Ship loot now spawns on portals. Lowered shield regen rate down to a constant amount per second. Large ships were able to regen several hundred DPS, making them essentially invulnerable. Invite URLs and other security keys changed from 64 character hex to 24 character base64. March 14, 2019: Version ℵ10 Added multiple overworld zones and portals that connect them. Finch I & II are the same as the old overworld, but are slightly smaller. Freeport I is a small, empty safe zone. There are no bots and weapons are disabled. Adjusted the starting ship layout. Now includes a small upper deck where drops are deposited, two shield boosters, and ammo has been moved next to turrets. Many changes to bullets and different ammo types: All ammo types except Sniper can no longer damage the shooter. This should make Breaker bullets less annoying to use. All ammo types except Standard now have a 100% increased delay between shots. This should make Standard Ammo more viable. This delay may be reduced depending on feedback. Both Flak and Scatter ammo have 50% increased lifetime and 300% increased spread. This should make Scatter more interesting and slightly viable for crowd control at long range, and should make Flak much more viable. Flak ammo's 50% damage penalty on it's initial projectile has been removed. Trash ammo now has the same damage as standard ammo. It's DPS remains the same as before. Breaker ammo now properly destroys walls if it spawns inside a wall. Blocks in the overworld can now be mined for items. Normal blocks have a 25% chance to drop a stack of metal. Blocks with white diamonds drop rare items. Rare item drop rate from enemies has been halved. Ships now regenerate shields (health) at 1% per second. Ship acceleration is now constant, it no longer depends on ship size. This is a stopgap to make larger ships more viable. Per-ship interval between RC cannon shots was greatly reduced. Improved ship embiggener sprite. Renamed ship repair kit to ship shield booster. Redrew sprite. Overworld Item drop despawn time has been increased to 1 hour. Team Manager player list can now be scrolled horizontally if needed. March 6, 2019: Version ℵ9+ Doubled resolution of all sprites. Made various small changes to a number of sprites. Made the selected row in the crafting menu more distinct. Doubled the precision of networked positions. Lots of small improvements to the way GameMasters are handled by the Team Manager. Fixed turret names in Team Manager logs. Now testing multiple networking threads on the server. This is yet another thing that hopefully won't cause the server to crater. Made ship loot drops more interesting. Current item UI has been converted to HTML. This was mainly done so Chrome's translation system can translate it. March 2, 2019: Version ℵ9 Re-Plumbed, refactored, and simplified the master script. Hopefully didn't break anything. Fixed bug in Firefox that caused the chatbox to be focused after it was closed. Added team management system and a Captain rank. See Help for more information. Adjusted drop rates: Overall drop rate slightly decreased. Explosives drop rate slightly increased. Random item drop rate significantly decreased. (It was WAY higher than I thought it was!) RC Turret drop rate increased by 50%. Loading materials into the fabricator now plays the reload sound. Changed turret ammo displays, again. Added unofficial wiki link. Thanks, Redbonky! February 25, 2019: Version ℵ8++ Fixed issue with random names on first visit. Fixed issues with link elements getting focused while ingame. Fixed issue with zoom not being set to maximum after exiting a station. Gave myself a GM tag in chat, and a bright green name. I'll stop creeping on Sky now. Added a maintenance shutdown timer. Added a static string table to the network serializer. This should save a significant amount of bandwidth. Added network culling of far away ships. This should also save a significant amount of bandwidth, but may lead to some instability. Restriction on duplicate team names removed. Increased overall drop rate by 10%, decreased individual drop rates for everything except metal. Doubled max chat message length. Replaced turret ammo indicators with "x"s and "o"s when zoomed out. Discovered my concerns over uWebSockets were a non-issue. February 22, 2019: Version ℵ8+ Replaced client-facing network back-end with uWebSockets. Should be a good deal more efficient. Default zoom level has been doubled. Sprites will be redrawn soon to account for this. Added an in-game changelog. Added team join/leave messages. Fixed sniper bullets phasing into the world. RC Turrets can now be unloaded by clicking on them. Added label text to the item hatch. Added more prominent Reddit and Discord links. Slightly improved UI scaling. Updated help and quick start with some information about RC turrets. Updated Privacy Policy and Terms. Category:Drednot